Generally, air can enter the passenger compartment of a vehicle through an air-conditioner evaporator or a heater-core. The air provided to either the evaporator or heater-core is delivered via a blower motor through the air intake duct selectively inhaling the outside air or inside air of the vehicle.
An air filter is further added to some vehicles to purify air delivered from the air intake duct via the blower motor.